


Married To The Mob

by FelOllie



Series: Tumblr Made Me Do It [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Olicity, bratva!Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelOllie/pseuds/FelOllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: </p><p>Olicity: bravta!?</p><p>Rating is for discussions of violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married To The Mob

Getting involved with a Bratva Captain was never going to be a good life choice, Felicity was well aware of that fact. But there was something about Oliver that she just couldn’t let go of. 

Oh, she knew how he made his living. How could she not when she’d seen it with her own eyes? Watching the man you love put a bullet in someone’s brain wasn’t something you were likely to forget. It hardly mattered that the man had been a pig, or that Oliver was operating under his own particular code of ethics; a bullet to the brain is a bullet to the brain, no matter which way you sliced it.

There were other times, too; Occasions where Oliver got his hands dirty instead of delegating down to his men. He ran a tight ship, making sure everyone within his branch of the organization adhered to the strict moral code Oliver himself lived by.

"We may operate outside of the law, but that doesn’t mean we have to be monsters." Oliver once told her, back when things were new and Felicity was still afraid of the world she’d let herself get sucked into.

Oliver had rules and his men were expected to follow them. The biggest one, the Golden Rule no one got away with breaking, was Oliver’s mandate on women and children. Innocent women were never to be used as bargaining chips and children never at all. Women inside the organization, the ones who chose to be there, were fair game, but they were dealt with in the same manner as their male counterparts. Children were off limits entirely, on punishment of death. 

Oliver enforced his rules with an iron fist, and he was the one who carried out the punishments should anyone choose to disobey. Felicity lost count of the times Oliver came home with that look in his eyes, the hollowed out look that spoke of taking yet another life.

And still, she stayed. 

It was nights like these when she knew she made the right choice, agreeing to be Mrs. Oliver Queen. No matter the blood that saturated their lives, the violence and death that inevitably came their way, she wouldn’t give these nights up for anything in the universe.

"Are you feeling alright?" Oliver asked gently, his fingers combing through her hair where it fell over his thigh in a waterfall of gold. 

"Hmm?" Felicity hummed, cracking open her eyes to look up at him, chest blooming with warmth at the softness in his expression.

"You’re quiet." he murmured, the hand splayed flat over her ribs lifting, moving up so that he could trace a delicate line down the curve of her cheek.

Felicity smiled contently, kissing his fingertip when it ghosted over her lips.

"I’m fine." she promised, voice quiet so as not to disturb the bubble of comfort surrounding them, not a sound in the room except for their breathing and the crackle of the fire in its grate. "Absolutely perfect."


End file.
